Comics are a well-known graphic medium typically including one or more frames or images, typically called comic panels, which are presented in a sequence to define a sequential narrative. Comic panels typically include graphical representations of one or more characters, with a character's speech or thoughts represented as text shown in a word bubbles associated with the character who is speaking. A comic may comprise a single comic panel, but typically includes multiple comic panels representing a sequence of events or narration involving one or more characters. Collections of such sequences of related comic panels are typically referred to as comic strips or graphic novels, for example.
Conventionally, comics have been predominantly produced by hand-drawing methods, whereby a comic artist draws at least the preliminary graphics and text comprising a comic panel. Machine-assisted methods of producing comics are known in the art, such as for outlining or colouring comic sketches initially prepared by a human artist. The requirement for comics to be drawn predominantly by hand introduces limitations including the speed and quality with which comics can be produced, and the artistic talent which is required to produce comics, making it difficult for an unskilled or unartistic person to produce a comic strip.
With the arrival of computer-aided drawing and illustrating methods, some comics may be drawn using computer assisted methods such as computerized drawing and animation programs. However, in general, the use of such programs known in the art to produce comics still requires artistic skills in the comic artist in order to be able to produce comic drawings of desirable quality, which significantly limits the ability of an unskilled or unartistic person to produce a comic strip.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer system and method for creating and editing comics that allows an unskilled or unartistic person to produce interesting and high quality comic strips, and preferably for many such users to be able to produce comics in an online distributed application, which does not require the installation of specialized or expensive computer drawing software, for example.